


Сборник драбблов по Трилогии Бартимеуса

by DNSR



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Сборник несвязанных между собой драбблов по Трилогии Бартимеуса, в основном зановесочные истории о буднях и взаимодействии персонажей.2012-2013
Kudos: 6





	1. Трепетная валентинка

Джон видел, как фигурка египетского мальчика вытянулась и исчезла, в следующую секунду огласив спящую еще улицу неистовым рыком. Сверкнула вспышка, еще одна, из-за поворота хлынула целая лавина воды, явно выпущенная из шара с элементалями.  
А потом Джон услышал короткий человеческий вскрик и снова зажмурился от вспышки. Притормозивший было, чтобы перевести дыхание, волшебник вновь ломанулся вперед, прихрамывая на стертую в новом ботинке ногу и тяжело и шумно дыша с непривычки.  
У поворота он неудачно поскользнулся на мокрых булыжниках и следующие несколько метров преодолел в полете.

– Да уж, парень, – покачал головой Бартимеус, со снисходительной усмешкой смотрящий на барахтающегося у его ног хозяина. – Я же предлагал приделать в твоем кабинете турник! Какая-никакая физическая нагрузка, а то ты скоро будешь, как твой обожаемый Мейкпис!.. Всего-то пару кварталов пробежали и один раз перепрыгнули с крыши на крышу, подумаешь…

Демон снова был в своем излюбленном облике мальчика-египтянина. Правда, сейчас почти все его лицо покрывала толстая маска из…

– А-а-а! – взвыл Джон, вскакивая на ноги, но снова поскальзываясь и на этот раз отлетая назад, точно на задницу.

Он сперва и не заметил, что лужа, в которую он угодил, была не просто лужей.

– Бартимеус… – в ужасе прошептал Джон, широко раскрыв глаза. Перед ним лежало нечто, что даже трупом назвать язык не поворачивался. Ошметки окровавленного мяса, обнаженных внутренних органов, большей частью превращенных в месиво, разломанные розовые кости. Преступник, за которым Джон с Бартимеусом гонялись вот уже полночи, был просто размазан по грязной улице.

Джон почувствовал, как к его горлу подкатывает едкий ком рвоты, и жалко пополз назад, не в силах отвести взгляда от устрашающей картины перед собой.  
А вот джинна, с ног до головы покрытого чужой кровью, присутствие трупа явно не смущало.

– Ой, да брось ты! Не такой уж он и ужасный! – воскликнул Бартимеус, наклоняясь над изуродованными останками преступника. – Уверяю, если бы ты хоть глазком увидел истинный облик Факварла, тогда бы понял, что этот парень, – к ужасу Джона, его проклятый демон приподнял то, что осталось от головы преступника: нечто с расколотым черепом, оторванной челюстью, едва державшееся на поблескивающем в свете фонаря хребте, – что этот парень просто красавец… эй-эй, ты чего?!

Джона все-таки вырвало. Он мучительно извергал на мостовую свой скромный ужин, состоящий из кофе и булочки, его дергало от крупной дрожи, а глаза застилали выступившие слезы. В нос ударила теплая смердящая испарина собственной изрыгнутой массы и вонь подпаленного изуродованного тела.  
Если бы не Бартимеус, ловко подхвативший своего хозяина за подмышки и оттащивший его за угол, подальше от шокирующего зрелища, Джон бы точно вывернулся наизнанку, составив трупу компанию.

– Я не думал, что ты способен сделаться для меня еще более отвратительным, но ты просто талант! – восторженно выдохнул Бартимеус, заглядывая Джону в его позеленевшее, запачканное лицо.  
Джон без сил облокотился на стену дома, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

– З-зачем ты его… убил? – клацая зубами и безудержно икая, выдавил он из себя, стараясь не смотреть на Бартимеуса, усевшегося, как нарочно, точно перед ним. Джон хотел сказать: «ТАК убил», но сдержался.

Бартимеус хмыкнул.

– А что? Тебе вдруг стало его жалко? Ты вроде верещал, что его необходимо срочно устранить и сделать это раньше волков Фаррар, верно? Ну, вот он, вполне себе устранен! В чем твоя проблема, мистер Слюнявчик?

– Ты… ты… должен был его… задержать. Достаточно было просто задержать! – Джон с ужасом осознал, что у него по щекам градом катились слезы. Он неуклюже утер их манжетами плаща, брезгуя прикасаться к лицу окровавленными руками. – Черт! Его же можно было допросить! Черт!

Бартимеус тяжко вздохнул.

– Белоручка, как и все волшебники!.. Ты уже стольких убил, сослав в Тауэр, но, увидев всего один, пусть и безобразный, труп, скатился в слезы и истерику! Возьми себя в руки, сюда скоро подойдут волки, возможно, даже с Фаррар.

Это замечание сделало свое дело: Джон прекратил дрожать (по крайней мере, так сильно) и хныкать и уверенно вытер окровавленные ладони о полы плаща. Бартимеус довольно прищурился.

– Ах, да, и еще одно: я не убивал его. Бедолага сам себя подорвал, уронил себе под ноги шар… Себя-то я Щитом прикрыл, так что был, так сказать, в центре представления!

Джон вскинул голову, возмущенно уставившись на ехидно улыбающегося Бартимеуса.  
Этот злокозненный демон только и может, что валять дурака да издеваться над Джоном! Просто немыслимо, неужели нельзя было сразу это сказать?

Почему ему было легче думать о разляпанном теле как о пострадавшем от взрыва, а не от атаки своего демона, Джон точно не знал. Как ни смотри, труп в любом случае был безобразен и заставлял поджилки дрожать, а опустошенный желудок – судорожно поджиматься. Но все-таки Джону стало легче.  
Бартимеус как будто заметил это, изумленно приподняв бровь.

– Эй, ты, что ли, всерьез подумал, что это моя работа?! Да даже Джабор разделывает трупы с большим изяществом, чем то, что сейчас остывает за углом! Как ты только мог подумать, что я способен на такую грубую безвкусную работу?!

– Все-все, угомонись, у меня просто сдали нервы, – буркнул Джон, доставая платок и старательно вытирая лицо.  
Бартимеуса, правда, его слова мало волновали.

– Да во славу моего воинственного гения слагали песни! Да те, с кем я сражался, почитали за честь умереть от моей руки! А сейчас ты без лишней мысли приписал мне работу какого-то шара с элементалями?! Ну, знаешь что, мальчик, это…

– Бартимеус! – гаркнул Джон, нервно оглядываясь. Он уже слышал шум множества шагов и животное дыхание. – Давай ты расскажешь мне о своих претензиях потом, а лучше – подашь их в письменной форме!.. Пока люди Фаррар не пришли, обыщи тело… то, что от него осталось. Нам нужны зацепки, раз уж единственный подозреваемый мертв.

– А, ну конечно. У самого-то кишка тонка даже просто за угол заглянуть, – фыркнул Бартимеус, удаляясь выполнять распоряжение. 

Джон гневно сжал кулаки и хотел было уже наорать на зловредного демона, скрывшегося за углом, как в начале улицы показались полисмены. Их крупные мускулистые фигуры, хоть и были уже человеческими, все равно внушали неприятный страх и отвращение. Отчего хрупкая, стройная фигурка госпожи Фаррар, уверенно шагающей во главе этой жуткой стаи, казалась невероятно могущественной.

– Доброе утро, мистер Мэндрейк, – холодно поздоровалась Фаррар, сверля приосанившегося Джона ледяным взглядом. 

Девушка была зла и не скрывала этого: она рассчитывала, что в этот раз первой задержит преступника, заслужив тем самым поощрение от премьер-министра. От этих мыслей к Джону потихоньку стало возвращаться приподнятое настроение. Все-таки в этот раз удача на его стороне.  
Он улыбнулся показательно беззаботно:

– Рад видеть вас, госпожа Фаррар. Доброе утро, господа, вы как раз вовремя, – Джон кивнул мрачным мужчинам, замершим за спиной хрупкой Фаррар в ожидании приказа. – Я и мой демон смогли задержать преступника. Нам как раз требуется помощь, чтобы оцепить участок и собрать его останки.

– Останки? – вгрызлась в последнее слово Фаррар, сверкая своими зелеными глазами. Джон затрепетал от восторга, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

– К сожалению, это так. Поэтому не стоит вам туда заглядывать, госпожа…

Фаррар гневно прищурилась и, стремительно обогнув Джона, устремилась за угол. Ее громилы, нехорошо скалясь на Джона, двинулись следом, когда…

– А-а-а-а!

Госпожа Фаррар с визгом вылетела назад, врезавшись в своих волков и закрывая ладошкой распахнутый от ужаса рот. Джон тут же поспешил к девушке, отводя ее в сторонку.

– Ну вот, я же предупреждал, зрелище не для слабонервных, – старательно вложив в свой голос побольше отеческой заботы, выдал Джон. – Вы в порядке?

– Не вы ли громче всех распинались перед мистером Девероксом, что преступник нам нужен живым, из-за чего моим волкам не стоит давать это задание?! – Фаррар быстро справилась с эмоциями (намного быстрее, чем сам Джон) и уже вновь шипела, подобно ядовитой змее. – И во что превратил его ваш демон?!

– Это была вынужденная оборона, – вздохнул Джон, чувствуя, что атмосфера между ними вновь опасно накалилась. Фаррар была зла, и, хоть это безумно веселило и радовало Джона, гнев этой девушки мог дорого ему обойтись. – И я признаю свою ошибку: мне жаль, что я был столь поспешен в выводе о ваших людях. Возможно, если бы мы работали вместе, мы бы смогли добиться большего эффекта.

– Куда уж большего! – прорычала девушка, складывая руки на груди. Краем глаза Джон заметил, как из-за угла вышел Бартимеус, играючи подбрасывая что-то на ладони и без умолку комментируя работу сменивших его волков. Нужно было действовать быстрее.

– Могу я загладить этот неприятный инцидент? Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы вечером сходить в кафе и выпить хорошего кофе? Мы бы смогли в спокойной обстановке обговорить наше будущее сотрудничество во избежание подобных эпизодов…

– Вы приглашаете меня в кафе? В день Святого Валентина? – приподняв изящную бровку, уточнила госпожа Фаррар. Джон, почувствовав на себе взгляд Бартимеуса, испугался, что вот-вот начнет краснеть. Этого еще не хватало!

– А почему бы и нет? После того, что вы увидели, это отвратительное зрелище…

– Отвратительное зрелище? Это ты случайно не про лужу, которую сам и вытошнил? – звонким голосом вопросил Бартимеус, подходя ближе. Джон скрипнул зубами от ярости, глянув на ухмыляющуюся рожу своего демона. – Да уж, мало чего приятного! Что снаружи, что изнутри – ты везде одинаково омерзителен!.. Кстати, ты чуть было не вывел из строя одного из полисменов: он поскользнулся на твоем ужине, бедолага, злой как черт!.. Ой, леди, а вы уже уходите, да?

Госпожа Фаррар очаровательно улыбнулась, насмешливо прожигая взглядом смущенного до потери дара речи Джона.

– Действительно, я лучше пойду, мне здесь делать нечего. А насчет вашего предложения – я подумаю. Ответ отправлю с бесом, – сказав это, госпожа Фаррар элегантно убрала выбившуюся прядку каштановых волос за ухо и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошла к началу улицы. Через пару шагов девушка обернулась, ехидно глянув на Джона: – И на вашем месте, господин Мэндрейк, я бы поучила этого наглого демона манерам, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой!

– Вот же… сучка! – хором прошептали Джон и Бартимеус ей в след. 

Затрясшийся от злости и стыда Мэндрейк тут же развернулся к злокозненному демону, чтобы высказать тому все, что о нем думает, как…

– Ну, не расстраивайся, малыш, она тебя отшила, но без валентинки ты не останешься! Хватай!

Джон невольно поймал брошенную ему вещь, тут же поморщившись от склизкой рыхлости в руках. Опустив взгляд с довольной морды Бартимеуса на свои руки, Джон почувствовал, что вся кровь с его лица отхлынула куда-то к пяткам.  
В своих ладонях он держал окровавленное и немного помятое человеческое сердце.

Рассвет четырнадцатого февраля жители небольшой лондонской улочки встречали под оглушительный мальчишеский рев, безудержный хохот и волчий вой, разносящиеся по всей округе.


	2. Трудовые будни великого волшебника

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В главных ролях: Джон Мэндрейк (он же Натаниэль), Бартимеус (он же злокозненный демон) и Бес из зеркала.

\- Почему бы тебе не заменить его? – проворчал Бартимеус, нагло упираясь локтем своей тонкой смуглой руки точно в макушку Мэндрейка. 

Джон даже бровью не повел: к беспардонности своего злокозненного демона он уже давно привык. И уж точно не собирался доставлять тому радость очередной вспышкой гнева.

\- Нет, серьезно, давай смотреть правде в глаза: для первого призыва он не так уж и отвратителен. Ужасен, конечно, работа топорная даже для твоих юных лет, но я не буду придираться. Первый блин всегда комом. Так почему бы тебе не избавиться от этого мерзкого кома? Давай я его проглочу?

\- Бартимеус, я сам в состоянии… - начал Мэндрейк, но его оборвал гнусавый бас из потемневшего от времени зеркальца:

\- Это кто там так воняет, что я даже сквозь медь чувствую? Бартимеус, ты ли это?

Недовольная рожа младенца, страшно выпучив один глаз, прилипла к поверхности зеркальца с другой стороны. Мэндрейк лишь устало закатил глаза, понимая, что началось…

\- Именно я, мерзкий и жалкий бесенок. Ты трепещешь?  
\- О да. Я трепещу... от смеха! Ты, что ли, опять попался в лапы к Мэндрейку? Вот ты лох, однако!  
\- Кто бы говорил, но не говорящее зеркало с трехлетним стажем! – гаркнул Бартимеус, воинственно опираясь уже обеими руками о плечи мрачного Мэндрейка и зависая над самым зеркальцем.  
\- Я хотя бы могу оправдаться тем, что привязан к этой штуковине. А ты… ладно бы еще попал в услужение к могущественному волшебнику, но не нашему же мелкому прыщу?

\- Эй! – возмутился Джон, но его снова перебили:

\- Не спорю, бывали у меня хозяева и помогущественнее… Да что уж там, еще и поумней, и посимпатичней, даже если на носу у них росло три бородавки подряд…  
\- Босс, ты слышал? Он тебя оскорбляет! Самое время поджарить его наглость старыми добрыми Раскаленными Иглами!  
\- Ничего страшного, «Босс» и не такое от меня слышал, кривая ты поделка!

\- Не такая уж и кривая! – снова попытался вставить слово Джон, но опять безуспешно:

\- Ха! Только моя работа славится своей точностью и быстротой, не то что твоя вечная халтура!  
\- Халтура?! Да моим подвигам и достижениям нет счета, ты, гадкий…

\- Да хватит вам обоим! – рявкнул Мэндрейк, одной рукой отпихивая от себя ненавистного Бартимеуса, а второй энергично потрясая зеркальцем, отчего морда беса в нем смазалась. – Сколько уже можно! Каждый раз одно и тоже! Я открою вам секрет: вы оба – злокозненные демоны, оба – мои рабы, и оба кое-как исполняете мои приказы! Так что довольно уже бессмысленных споров!.. Покажи мне наконец это чертово укрытие врага, бес!!!

Немного поплывшая после тряски морда беса гнусно оскалилась.

\- Фу-ты ну-ты! Какие мы серьезные! Давай я лучше покажу тебе, где на твоем лбу самый жирный прыщ, который да-а-авно пора бы уже выдавить?

Мэндрейк нахмурил брови и бросил мрачный взгляд на стоявшего рядом Бартимеуса.

\- Как ты там предлагал от него избавиться? – загробным голосом уточнил Джон, протягивая демону зеркальце. 

Бартимеус по-звериному оскалился и показательно облизнулся. Бес снова пошел мелкой рябью, но уже не от тряски.

\- Ну и как с вами, такими злыми и жестокими, можно нормально работать?! – жалостливо взвыл бес, чье изображение сменялось на вид полузаброшенного здания. 

Мэндрейк утер пот и внимательно всмотрелся в новую картинку.  
И так каждый божий день!.. Но самое худшее еще впереди. Если с бесом кое-как сладить удавалось, то вот с Бартимеусом…  
Злокозненный демон, мерзко хихикая, хлопнул Мэндрейка по плечу так, что у волшебника дернулась голова.

\- А мы неплохая команда, да?

«В гробу я видел такую команду!» - хотел огрызнуться Джон, но сдержался и промолчал.   
В принципе, в словах Бартимеуса была толика правды.


	3. Спасение утопающих - дело рук...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О неохотном благородстве.
> 
> Для удобства, сноски Бартимеуса обозначал таким образом: [Прим.: ]

Взрыв сотряс стены, вышиб стекла из окон и сбил с ног всех волшебников. [Прим.: Если уж быть до конца откровенным, не только волшебники, но и многие духи оказались размазаны по стенкам в состоянии, близком к полному растворению.]  
А все потому, что число невменяемых простолюдинов, чьи карманы наполняли украденные шары с элементалями, а головы – революционные мыслишки, росло с каждым днем. Вот и еще один пожертвовал жизнью, оказавшись загнанным в угол толпой полицейских волков и духов. Здраво рассудив, что никакая природная сопротивляемость с такими противниками не справится, герой решил подорвать себя, а заодно и парочку ненавистных волшебников. Хвала ему и почет, но при чем тут духи, спрашивается?!

Я выглянул из-за тяжело дышавшего Мэндрейка и оценил обстановку.

Да уж. Жалкое зрелище. Будто малолетний сорванец сбил курган муравейника сильной струей воды, и теперь эти потревоженные муравьишки бессильно шевелят мокрыми лапками, лежа на руинах своего жилища. Оглушенные волшебники, растеряв весь свой лоск, властность и чванливость, вяло перекатывались по грязному полу, жалко мыча и подвывая.  
Самые могущественные духи [Прим.: Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я был среди них?], сумевшие избежать прямой атаки стихии, сидели подле своих выведенных из строя хозяев и оживленно делали ставки, чей оклемается быстрее. [Прим.: Так получилось, что никто из волшебников не предусмотрел подобную ситуацию. Так что духи, не получившие конкретных заданий, не спешили помогать своим безмолвным хозяевам. Даже напротив, надеялись, что кто-нибудь из них сделает милость и помрет от полученных ран. Интересно, много ли везунчиков сегодня вернется домой?]

\- Эй, Бартимеус! – махнула мне крылом стоявшая неподалеку Зааши. – Ты, как обычно, мастер спрятаться, пока другие подставляются под удар?

\- Раз ты сейчас со мной говоришь, то и сама не растеряла сноровки. И, если ты не заметила, вообще-то я защищал хозяина… Просто щит вышел слабоват, и при взрыве нас развернуло…

\- Ахахаха! – каркающе расхохоталась Зааши, так захлопав когтистыми крыльями, что моего хозяина чуть не сдуло ветром. - Кончай оправдываться, Бартимеус! Гляди! Твой хозяин совсем плох, ставлю на то, что ты будешь одним из тех счастливчиков, кто с ветерком отправится в Иное Место! Не то что мой, голова его чугунная, ничем не пробить, гляди! Спит как младенец!

\- А, так это он храпит, - сочувственно протянул я, разглядывая хозяина Зааши - крупного лысого мужика с огромной шишкой на лбу. А потом перевел взгляд на своего задохлика.

Мэндрейк полусидел-полувисел на обломке потолочной балки и выглядел, мягко сказать, не очень. Мокрые волосы жалко облепили грязное лицо, тощие ручонки безвольно висели, словно веревочки, а из раскрытого рта вывалился язык. Хуже была только довольно глубокая и мерзкая рана на его голове, из которой лилась кровь, так что часть его некогда белой рубашки уже почти полностью пропиталась ею.

Я, конечно, малосведущ в устройстве людей, но, по-моему, потеря крови в подобных количествах ничем хорошим Мэндрейку не светила. Откровенно говоря, Зааши была права - без оперативной помощи моему хозяину крышка.

\- Смотрите-ка! Бартимеусу опять повезло! – Зааши продолжала хлопать крыльями, привлекая внимание остальных духов.   
\- Вот пройдоха!  
\- Вечно ему удается чистеньким с поля боя улизнуть!  
\- Эй, вообще-то это не моя вина, я сражался с доблестью бравого воина! – возмутился я, упирая руки в бока. Духи визгливо и скрипуче захихикали. [Прим.: Я говорил, что здесь есть могущественные духи? Кажется, я поспешил с выводами! Бесы и то достойней некоторых.]

Я вновь глянул на Мэндрейка, который явно был решительно настроен освободить меня с минуты на минуту. Судя по его синеющим губам и утихающему дыханию.  
Усевшись рядом, я низко склонился над его лицом, слушая редкие вдохи-выдохи. Вроде живой. Ненадолго только. 

Искоса глянув на столпившихся вокруг нас духов, я без особого старания похлопал мальчишку по щеке. [Прим.: Не то чтобы я горел желанием разбудить этого засранца, но проверить наверняка, что мой хозяин тоже не решил вздремнуть - стоило. К тому же, пока вокруг меня толпятся глумящиеся духи, без приказа я его спасать не буду. Ни за какие коврижки. Это ж какое пятно на мою безупречную репутацию! Нет уж, или пусть сам командует, или я умываю руки!] К моему удивлению, веко Мэндрейка затрепетало, и сквозь приоткрывшуюся щелочку на меня взглянул безразличный, невидящий глаз. Какой-никакой, а контакт!   
Мутный зрачок Мэндрейка глядел мимо меня сквозь липкие нити крови, которая склеила ему все ресницы. Я серьезно смотрел на него; мы почти касались носами.

«Ну, давай, парень! Я же вижу, что ты так и хочешь мне приказать. Ты же ничего больше не умеешь! Только приказывать да просить о помощи! Два слова – и я, так уж и быть, вытащу твою жалкую шкуру отсюда… Да хотя бы одно скажи, чего же ты такой слабак, парень?»

Я вздохнул, распрямляясь и подпирая щеку ладонью. Мэндрейк совсем плох. Какая удача для меня, не правда ли? Сейчас здесь нет поблизости сумасшедшей Китти – никто больше не бросится сломя голову спасать его никудышную жизнь. В том числе я. Нет уж, меня увольте. Пусть либо приказывает, либо трагически истекает кровью. А я немного подожду и с ветерком отправлюсь в Иное Место. Как все отлично получается, а? Я действительно просто везунчик. Даже несмотря на то, что Мэндрейк обещал отпустить меня сегодня, после задания.  
Покачав головой, я посмотрел сначала на бледное лицо своего горе-хозяина, а потом перевел взгляд на его безвольно болтающуюся руку и на солидную лужицу крови рядом с ней…

\- Эй, Бартимеус! – Зааши ощетинилась всеми своими ядовитыми перьями. Ее хозяин храпел еще слаще, свернувшись калачиком. – Ты что это удумал?! Последнюю гордость потерял?  
\- Ой-ёй, Бартимеус, как это мило-о! Ты теперь, что ли, ради людей готов своей свободой пожертвовать?! – подхватили остальные духи, кривляясь и повизгивая.  
\- Да ты еще хуже, чем я думал!

Я высокомерно повел плечом, проходя мимо них и неся на руках бессознательное тело своего гадского хозяина. За нами стелилась дорожка его крови.

\- Я всего лишь выполняю приказ. Счастливо оставаться! – в следующий миг я сменил облик, становясь горгульей, и взлетел в ночное небо. 

Позади меня оставались раскуроченное здание, множество приходящих в себя волшебников и кривая надпись на том месте, где несколько мгновений назад мой глупый хозяин пытался испустить дух. Приказ о спасении, написанный его кровью.

Меня волновала лишь одна малозначительная деталь: не слишком ли бросалось в глаза то, что этот приказ моего хозяина был впопыхах написан на древнеегипетском?


	4. И кошку можно уговорить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой эпизод из прошлого.
> 
> Для удобства, сноски Бартимеуса обозначал таким образом: [Прим.: ]

Мой дрожащий хозяин мог часами просиживать задницу, бесконечно много раз выводя стилусом на дощечке свою очередную умную мысль. В такие минуты (когда мысль его, видимо, была особо умна или же требовала развернутого разъяснения) Птолемей не признавал ни усталости, ни чувства голода, ни моего недовольного урчания. [Прим.: Недовольное урчание, назойливое чирикание, красноречивое покашливание – клянусь, этот мальчик обладал просто феноменальной способностью полностью абстрагироваться от внешних раздражителей, когда был всерьез чем-то увлечен. Нет, разумеется, несколько раз я выводил его из этого научного транса более радикальными методами, но через какое-то время оставил эти нелепые забавы: Птолемей искренне огорчался, когда его сбивали из-за пустяка. Так что обычно я либо гулял, собирая шуршащие по улочкам слухи, либо терпеливо ожидал внимания хозяина, лениво напоминая о собственном присутствии.]  
Лишь когда вопли его несчастного желудка вконец утомляли меня своей печальной мольбой о еде, я позволял себе вмешаться.

– Если не хочешь стать совсем прозрачным, то пора бы уже прерваться.

– Ты обеспокоен моим самочувствием, Рехит? – Юный Птолемей устало, но бережно отставил исчерченную письменами дощечку в сторону. Он сонно потер глаз и как-то по-мальчишески улыбнулся. В такие минуты мой дражайший хозяин терял последние нотки солидности, превращаясь в самого настоящего человеческого детеныша. [Прим.: Коим, в принципе, и являлся.]

– Я обеспокоен состоянием несущих стен. Кажется, они вот-вот пойдут трещинами от рева твоего желудка. К тому же, ты ведь не желаешь иметь в услужении глухого раба? – Я лениво потянулся всем своим мохнатым тельцем, элегантно выгнув спину дугой, а потом сошел на пол, держа хвост высокомерной трубой. Весь мой вид являл собой величие.

Птолемей недовольно фыркнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Когда ты злишься, ты становишься невыносим… мы же договорились, что ты мне не раб… Оуу!

Мой юный хозяин почти поднялся, как вдруг его будто что-то сбило с ног: он ахнул, точно от боли, и плашмя повалился на пол.  
Я среагировал моментально: вальяжный пустынный кот стрелой метнулся к Птолемею, за секунду меняя облик и укрывая тело своего постанывающего хозяина уже в виде грозного и свирепого льва.  
Не переставая скалить устрашающего размера клыки, лев огляделся, стараясь разгадать, с какой стороны шел удар и кто его нанес. Все семь планов были чисты и безмолвны. Но это не могло обмануть меня.  
Лев страшнее оскалился и издал предупреждающий рык, готовясь в любую секунду кинуться в бой с невидимым недругом, как вдруг почувствовал легкое прикосновение к собственному брюху и совсем не устрашающе взвыл, подскакивая от неожиданности. Через миг он уже стоял на задних лапах, воинственно, будто человек, вскинув перед собой передние лапы и забыв прикрыть пасть, все еще довольно устрашающую благодаря огромным клыкам.  
Птолемей коротко улыбнулся, вновь поглаживая льва по брюху, словно тот был обычным одомашненным кошаком.

– Все в порядке, Рехит, не стоит волноваться. Меня не от кого спасать.

– Неужели тебя и вправду уже не держат ноги от недоедания? – искренне вопросил лев, принимая более благовидную позу: растянувшись на полу возле своего юного хозяина.

Птолемей вымученно усмехнулся, усаживаясь и с гримасой боли массируя свои тощие ноги.

– Просто резко встал. А ноги жутко затекли. Извини, что напугал, я не хотел, – прошипел Птолемей, продолжая мять икры ног. Лев задумчиво приподнял бровь. [Прим.: Ну, знаете, ту мохнатую часть морды, что проходит дугой над глазом… Не знаю, насколько это бровь для льва, но я решил, что грех не воспользоваться такими богатыми ресурсами!]

– Затекли?

– Да. Если долго находиться в какой-нибудь позе, лежать или сидеть, как я, конечности будто костенеют. Они немеют из-за нарушенной циркуляции крови. – Птолемей отвлекся от ног и потер шею, одновременно хмурясь и улыбаясь: – Ну или из-за защемления хрящей. Это довольно болезненно в первые секунды, но сейчас станет лучше.

– Я знаю это чувство. Но у меня оно возникает после нескольких дней, проведенных в непрерывной засаде, – лев нетерпеливо махнул хвостом, укладывая косматую голову на лапы. Какие-то глупые человеческие конечности заставили меня – самого Бартимеуса – ринуться в бой. Я почувствовал себя осмеянным.

– Вы, духи, выносливее людей, – с неприкрытым восторгом в голосе вздохнул Птолемей. Его в принципе восхищало почти все, что было связано с духами.

– Именно поэтому тебе стоит выработать более щадящий твое хрупкое тельце график работы. Я думаю, несколько перерывов – скажем, штук десять для начала – за столько-то часов писанины уже станут неплохой разминкой… Хотя бы поиграй во что-нибудь! Я, так и быть, составлю тебе компанию.

– Здорово, Рехит, мы можем сыграть в сенет!

Лев мрачно поглядел на оживившегося мальчишку. [Прим: Сенет – довольно популярная светская игра в то время. Бросаешь кости, двигаешь фишки, пытаешься опередить противника, а если вдруг теряешь фишки – всегда можешь наверстать упущенное, достигнув ячейки «возрождения». Или съев человека, который умудрился тебя обыграть. Думаю, вы уже уловили главный минус игры для данной ситуации? На всякий случай: она была настольной.]

– Я имел в виду, во что-нибудь подвижное, – покачал головой лев, подпирая косматую голову лапой, будто человек. – О, кстати, я подсмотрел тут на днях, как дети играли в мяч… Интересная забава. К тому же в нее играют все твои ровесники! Тебе точно понравится.

Птолемей без энтузиазма пожал плечами. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он не против целый день просидеть в библиотеке. Льву пришлось пойти на попятную: – По крайней мере, просто пройтись по свежему воздуху никогда не помешает.

– Думаю, ты прав, – помолчав, сказал мальчик, наконец поднимаясь на ноги. На этот раз он не упал, лишь поморщился и аккуратно потянулся.

– Конечно, я прав, – буркнул лев, прикрывая глаза. Так он выглядел действительно более мудрым. – Приведи себя в порядок, я уже сообщил слугам о том, что принц желает кушать, так что скоро принесут твой завтрак.

– Ужин.

– Для тебя – завтрак.

– Спасибо, Рехит, – снова улыбнулся Птолемей. Пока он неспешно прибирался и умывался поостывшей водой из кувшина, лев снова приобрел вид кошки [Прим.: Нас с Птолемеем вполне устраивал и облик льва. Но скоро должны были прийти слуги, а я успел пообещать своему хозяину, что больше никого из придворных не заставлю поседеть от ужаса.] и теперь лениво наблюдал за подрагивающей от легкого вечернего ветерка кисточкой покрывала.

– Это чувство, когда затекают конечности, очень похоже на страдание нашей сущности, – задумчиво произнес я. Птолемей замер, уткнувшись лицом в чистое полотенце.

– Если дух очень долго находится на Земле, его сущность терзают страдания. Чем больше он заточен в вашем мире, тем сильнее страдания, ведь наша суть в непрекращающемся движении. Но первое время пребывания здесь с болью еще можно справиться. Когда наша сущность начинает неметь и подрагивать от нудной тупой боли, она будто «затекает» в принятой форме. Мы костенеем, подобно вашим суставам. И тогда мы меняем облик, словно разминая сущность. – Я замолчал. В легкой тишине послышался шорох, а потом и надсадный скрип. Я ушам своим поверить не мог! Птолемей снова взялся за стилус!

– Эй! Кажется, мы сошлись на перерыве! – ощетинился кот, вмиг вскакивая на лапы и ошеломленно смотря на своего невозможного хозяина. Этот мальчишка, высунув язык от усердия, продолжал строчить свои важнейшие наблюдения.

– Еще немного, прошу! Расскажи еще вот что: а в какой форме ваша сущность «затекает» быстрее? В маленькой или большой? Или это не имеет значения? А если…

Кот с трудом подавил желание выругаться на грязном портовом сленге, утомленно заслоняя мордочку своими пушистыми лапами. Этому неугомонному, жадному до знаний мальчишке требовался не демон, а нянька!  
Но Птолемей так просил еще чуть-чуть поговорить с ним о сущности духов [Прим.: И так роскошно чесал за ухом.], что никаких сил не хватало ему отказать.  
В конце концов, я – Бартимеус, Сакар-аль-Джинни! Великий и могущественный дух, которому есть что рассказать и которому никогда лишний раз не нужно предлагать перемолвиться сотней-другой словечек.

– Если сейчас ты наконец-то поешь, а после сходишь со мной на прогулку в сад – так уж и быть, расскажу тебе еще кое-что интересное, – хитро прищурился кот, довольно сверкая желтыми глазами.

Еще никогда Птолемей с таким нетерпением не ждал слуг с едой, как в тот памятный день!


	5. Мёртв, целиком и полностью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторым людям для душевного равновесия хватит всего одной беседы со старым другом.
> 
> POV Бартимеуса.   
> Для удобства, сноски Бартимеуса обозначал таким образом: [Прим.: ]

– Вот так всё и было!

Изящный темнокожий мальчик тоскливо вздохнул и смиренно покачал головой. Он нервно теребил край белой юбочки – единственной своей одежды. В общем и целом вид у него был несколько смущённый и крайне подавленный.   
Мальчик стоял в центре грубовато начертанного пентакля в жутко захламленной и тёмной комнате. Словом, ничего выдающегося в комнатушке не было. Волшебники обожают избирать местом для своих «тайных» деяний такие вот злачные места. Невзрачное запыленное помещение с высоким, покрывшимся бугристыми пузырями потолком. Наверное, в лучшие времена он был выкрашен белой краской, но сейчас об этом было сложно судить. Стены были криво оклеены совершенно безвкусными обоями: безобразные розовые ромашки на фоне цвета, отдалённо напоминающего бородавки зловонного беса [Прим: Жуткий экземпляр в плане своей омерзительности. И вони. К слову, я всего-то пару раз пользовался этим обликом, чтобы довести до обморока крайне впечатлительных придворных дам.]. Кое-где обои были оторваны, являя миру либо рисунок предыдущего оформления комнаты [Прим.: Ещё более отвратительный.], либо удручающий вид на грязную голую стену.  
Из мебели здесь были только три разномастных стула, выполняющие функции книжных шкафов. Чего-чего, а книг здесь было в достатке. Книги, древние и абсолютно древние, в разной стадии запустения и во всевозможных обложках громоздились тут и там. Самые высокие книжные горы достигали даже потолка.  
Собственно, это и было всё убранство комнаты. Три стула да кучи книг. Даже малюсенького окошка здесь не было, весь свет источали ритуальные свечи, щедро расставленные вдоль внешних кругов пентаклей. Видал я места и покруче [Прим.: Справедливости ради – видал я и похуже места, так что никак не выразил своё мнение по поводу данного интерьера. Всего-то скривился и несколько раз изобразил рвотный позыв.].

Занять себя любованием окружающим меня великолепием было затруднительно, так что я вновь обратил свой взор на человека напротив.  
Моя нынешняя хозяйка, ссутулившись, сидела на табуретке в пентакле напротив. Я не возражал, ей явно было затруднительно переносить вызов столь могущественного джинна на своих двоих.  
Китти Джонс была не в лучшей форме. Мне с грустью пришлось констатировать, что пребывание в Ином Месте действительно здорово подточило её тело. Оно будто истончилось. Лучше всего Китти выглядела на втором плане и дальше. Там её физические несовершенства полностью перекрывались неугасающей яркой аурой.  
Мы некоторое время молчали, разглядывая друг друга. Потом Китти прочистила горло и, чуть подавшись вперёд, уточнила:

– Ты уверен, что ничего не спутал?

Голос её звучал сипло и тускло, а ещё миролюбиво и вкрадчиво. Такой тон ей вовсе не шёл, он был слишком осторожным.

– Ты – первая, кто вызвал меня из Иного Места после всего случившегося. Так что я точно ничего не спутал. А в чём проблема? Ты вдруг снова не доверяешь мне? После всего, что нам пришлось пережить?  
Птолемей – естественно, именно этот облик я принял для беседы с Китти – состроил оскорблённую и возмущённую гримасу. Китти будто бы растерялась, неловко заложив выбившиеся пряди своих седых волос за ухо.  
– Не болтай ерунды, Бартимеус. Я верю тебе больше, чем кому-либо. Только, – голос Китти неуловимо изменился, окрепнув и сделавшись заметно язвительнее. Она моментально стала прежней собой: – Только: «в порыве боевого запала Натаниэль порвал на груди рубашку, откинул Посох и бросился на Ноуду врукопашную» – ты серьёзно?

– А что именно тебя смущает в этом отрывке? – Я постарался выглядеть максимально удивлённым и растерянным. Китти недовольно побарабанила пальцами по своему колену. – Ох, ну ладно, возможно, он не рвал на себе рубашку. Он слишком любил свои рубашки. Но всё остальное – кристально чистая правда!  
– И про распевание гимна Британской империи в момент удушения Ноуды? – Потускневшие, но всё ещё довольно живые и подвижные брови Китти пренебрежительно изогнулись. Я округлил глаза, в полной мере демонстрируя собственное удивление.  
– Я даже не знаю, что нанесло Ноуде больше урона: удары Натаниэля или же его голос.  
– Ты пытался остановить Натаниэля, умоляя оставить бедолагу…  
– …но парень был слишком занят, изуверски избивая Ноуду. Он впился Ноуде в лицо и разодрал его на части! В одной руке нос, в другой – всё остальное... хотя от Мейкписа и так мало чего оставалось путного, но выглядело всё равно эффектно.  
– И… ты, кажется, упоминал британский флаг?  
– Верно-верно, Нат как раз сделал потрясающего "Ныряющего Бульдога" с перевёрнутой карусели и уложил Ноуду, размахивая флагом [Прим.: В такие моменты я всегда немного волнуюсь и забываю, сколько у людей рук. Но, кажется, в этот раз придраться не к чему.]. Я пытался убедить его, что флаг – это уже чересчур, но у парня словно крышу сорвало. Честное слово, я не уверен, что символ Британии когда-либо бывал в подобных местах. Ух, как он рвал и метал! Метал оторванные щупальца бедняжки Ноуды и кости из тела Мейкписа. Кровища так и хлестала в разные стороны! Я такого фарша давно не видел, хотя на моих глазах гибли целые армии. А потом Посох взорвался – и всё. Финиш. Теперь я здесь и с удовольствием пересказываю тебе этот великий исторический момент. С детальностью, которой позавидовали бы многие летописцы.

– Силы небесные, ты долго думал над этой чушью? – воскликнула Китти. – Ладно ещё гимн, но откуда там взяться флагу? И что за «Ныряющий Бульдог»?.. Бартимеус, это же я, Китти! Мне-то ты можешь рассказать всю правду о том дне! Без упоминания костей Мейкписа! Я… я столько лет думала, что вы оба погибли.  
– Мне нравится, когда люди думают, что я погиб, – живо отозвался я. – Это даёт мне шанс думать, что больше меня никто не вызовет.

– Отныне ты официально мёртвый дух, – обиженно отозвалась Китти. – Я позаботилась об этом. Во всех книгах ты значишься как погибший, и… я думала, ты будешь рад увидеть меня!

Китти была расстроена. Я вздохнул, нарочито небрежно почесал затылок, а потом сказал, сделав голос чуть ласковее:

– Я рад, правда. Хотя бы потому, что убедился, что ты в порядке.  
– Вот и я. Убедилась, – кивнула Китти. – Так ты расскажешь мне, что там случилось на самом деле?

Птолемей тяжело вздохнул.

– Я ведь сказал уже, что произошло. Да ты и сама это всё знала, верно? Натаниэль погиб, Ноуда погиб – я уверен, любой дух, имевший неосторожность оказаться в том месте, тоже погиб. Тут, знаешь ли, без вариантов. Вы, люди, слишком хилые для того, чтобы словить в лицо Взрыв невиданной мощности и не растерять по пути все внутренности. Ну а мне повезло. Нат отпустил меня за секунду до… Согласись, что мой предыдущий метод изложения куда выгоднее представил эту историю, а?

Китти слабо улыбнулась, я ухмыльнулся ей в ответ. Некоторое время мы молчали, погружённые в свои мысли. Вокруг царила довольно-таки гнетущая атмосфера неловкости. И виной всему был мой почивший хозяин. Почему от него столько головной боли даже после его смерти?  
Я первым подал голос:

– Я могу принять его облик, ты же знаешь.  
– Что? Нет! Вовсе не нужно! – Китти так всполошилась, что чуть не свалилась со своей табуреточки [Прим.: Я не могу её винить в этом. От воспоминаний о сальных паклях моего прежнего напомаженного хозяина меня до сих пор передёргивает.].

– Тогда, может быть, расскажешь чего-нибудь ещё про себя? – мягко спросил я, наклонив голову набок. – Натаниэля уже нет, не нужно терзать себя грустными разговорами о нём. И, кстати, будь уверена, ему бы понравилась моя история! Этот парень любил эффектные финалы. Тот ещё позёр. Ты, наверное, слышала про то, как он привел голема в Вестминстер через весь город? Это ещё что! У мальчишки был природный дар к драматизму. Видела бы ты, как он в своё время вручил премьеру добытый Амулет Самарканда. Если бы он выжил, мне бы снова пришлось расклеивать по всему Лондону безвкусные плакаты с изображением нашего великого героя, забивающего рыдающего Ноуду британским флагом. Ну или держащего в вытянутых руках окровавленную голову Мейкписа. Оу... как тебе вариант: оторванная голова Мейкписа, нанизанная на штырь британского флага?

– Думаю, так бы всё и было, – хохотнула Китти, вспоминая «военные» листовки от министерства волшебника Мэндрейка. Но уже через секунду лицо её снова сделалось серьёзным.

Мне невыносимо было видеть её такой [Прим.: Не то чтобы серьёзность так портила Китти. Просто выражение её лица скорее можно было описать как «невыносимо тоскливое и серьёзное» или же «полное горечи и серьёзное»… Когда эти ребятки только успели так друг к другу привязаться?]. Я прочистил горло, нервно пригладив и без того безупречные волосы Птолемея. Нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку, как-то отшутиться и сменить тему.  
Я никогда не был профессиональным утешителем людских бед. Скажем прямо – я слишком далёк от всей этой насыщенной гаммы эмоций, что испытывают люди. Мне хватило единожды слиться с человеком, чтобы убедиться в этом на всю жизнь. А сейчас мне, ко всему прочему, мешало одно знание.  
Вообще-то, как только я понял, кто меня вызвал из Иного Места, я сразу же решил, что не буду давать Китти ложных надежд. Прошло немало лет, и бередить старые раны уже ни к чему. Но теперь, глядя на Китти, я засомневался в правильности своего решения.  
Покачавшись с пятки на носок, Птолемей задумчиво просвистел в грязный потолок бодрый мотивчик старой песенки. И как бы невзначай сказал:

– Птолемею он, кстати, не понравился.

Лицо Китти ничуть не изменилось. Лишь совсем немного дёрнулась бровь, да чуть сощурились глаза, словно она пыталась прочесть мои мысли. Я ослепительно улыбнулся [Прим.: Яркая искорка блеска игриво прокатилась от одного уголка рта к другому, описав белоснежный полумесяц. Китти аж зажмурилась.] в ответ.

– Эм... ты думаешь? Ну, наверное, тебе виднее, ты же хорошо знал его.  
– Я не думаю, а знаю. Они вздорят каждый раз, когда случайно пересекаются. Ты можешь представить себе спор на древнеегипетском и современном английском [Прим.: Ну, строго говоря, у них уже нет языкового барьера. Так как они – часть меня, то и общаются скорее через меня. Ох, в общем, читайте дальше, я вот-вот всё объясню!]? Птолемей постоянно отчитывает Натаниэля и... о, судя по твоим округлившимся глазам, ты представляешь, как сильно Нат не переносит критики в свой адрес?

– Погоди... просто притормози на секундочку, – Китти подняла руку и сжала кулак, словно этим жестом могла заткнуть меня. Она тяжело задышала, внимательно смотря на меня исподлобья. – Птолемей. Отчитывает. Натаниэля?  
– Только так! – просиял я, подкрепляя свои слова красочными жестами. – Это было бы почти идеально, если бы Натаниэль не огрызался так громко и не срывал свою злобу на мне.

– А гимн Британии они там хором не поют случайно?! – возмущённо гаркнула Китти, краснея от досады. – Хватит уже издеваться надо мной, я не такая уж дурочка-простушка!  
– Чтоб ты знала, Китти, любой хозяин оставляет на нашей сущности свой отпечаток, – высокопарно объявил я. В облике Птолемея у меня особенно хорошо получались всякие поучающие фразы. Положение обязывало. – Ты сама видела их. Воспоминания, вспыхивающие тут и там в бесконечном течении Иного Места. Там мы все едины, поэтому отпечатки смешиваются. Но бывают и исключения.

Я замолчал, уставившись на притихшую Китти с живейшим нетерпением. Девушка помялась, вздохнула, покряхтела, но всё-таки вступила со мной в диалог:

– Исключение – это Птолемей, так?  
– И ты! Вторая сумасшедшая после Птолемея. Вы оставили в Ином Месте куда больше, чем остальные хозяева. Это не просто картинки и голоса. Этот дар я тщательно берегу и охраняю от других.  
Китти выглядела по-настоящему потрясённой.  
– Мы... что, продолжаем там жить?

Птолемей закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Надо было держать язык за зубами. Объяснять что-то людям – крайне утомительное занятие [Прим.: Даже Птолемей умудрялся так утомлять меня своими бесконечными расспросами, что иной раз его хотелось скрутить рогаликом и насильно отправить во двор играть в мяч.].

– Не совсем. Посетив Иное Место, вы оставили там больше, чем просто отпечаток себя. Это сложно объяснить. Но, кстати, ты Птолемею нравишься. Хоть он и был крайне удивлён, узнав, что ты девочка-простолюдинка из бывших бриттов!

Китти глупо хлопала глазами, стараясь понять, о чём я. Ну, хотя бы не заваливала меня тонной бесполезных вопросов. Я решил сделать небольшую паузу и демонстративно огляделся.

– Кстати, что это за место? Я, конечно, предполагал, что хозяйка из тебя так себе. Но это же просто ужас. Тут не мешало бы убраться. И сделать ремонт. А ещё лучше – переехать куда-нибудь, где бы не побрезговали жить хотя бы тараканы.

Китти невольно повертела головой, будто впервые обратила внимание на то, где находится, и вымученно улыбнулась.

– Я здесь не живу... никто не живёт. Это заброшенная комната в доме Якоба. Я сейчас гощу у него. Так что там с Натаниэлем? И... мной?  
– У этого жирдяя? Я надеюсь, он наконец выкинул свой старый халат?  
– Да, в смысле... Бартимеус! Что произошло с Натаниэлем?! Он ведь не проходил сквозь Врата!  
– Ну да, он всего-то лишился рук и ног, когда взрыв расшвырял его кости и органы по всему Хрустальному дворцу, – согласно кивнул я, почесав щёку [Прим.: Не потому, что она чесалась. Просто этот небрежный жест отлично вписывался в мой монолог, не правда ли?]. Китти побледнела, сжав губы. – Ладно, извини, эти подробности были лишними. Наверное, про то, что часть его черепушки отлетела аж в противоположный конец зала, по пути поджариваясь, тоже говорить не стоит? Зато я убедился в том, что у него есть мозг! Был мозг. Пока я был един с ним, это было довольно сложно понять, – тут я оборвал сам себя, хитро прищурившись. – Улавливаешь, к чему я веду?

Всё ещё шокированная моими красочными описаниями [Прим.: Сама виновата! Ей стоило успокоиться и благодарно поаплодировать сразу после моей первоначальной версии.], Китти сначала заворожённо помотала головой, а потом вздрогнула, и глаза её расширились.

– Кажется, – кивнула она, не сводя с меня взгляда. – Всё дело в вашем... единении? Это... тоже считается за дар? Ведь он добровольно отдал тебе своё тело!  
– Так себе дар, конечно, – брезгливо поморщился я, показательно уделив максимум внимания своим ногтям. – Но в целом... Чего ты так лыбишься? Тебе напомнить про то, как от давления и жара его глазные яблоки лопнули, а собственные ребра нашинковали его несчастные... что у вас обычно в груди?  
– Лёгкие, – ещё шире улыбнулась Китти, наклонив голову набок. Вид у неё был чертовски счастливый. В принципе, я её понимаю. Именно с таким лицом нормальный джинн обычно любуется своим мёртвым хозяином, отправляясь в Иное место. – И сердце... Значит, он...  
– Мёртв, безоговорочно, целиком и полностью. Я мог бы долго описывать его предсмертные муки, всё-таки часть их я впитал ещё с раной в его боку. Это довольно мучительно и обидно, когда желчь разъедает органы!.. Но кое-какую часть его я сберёг. К своему стыду и великому расстройству. В спешке я ухватил, видимо, самую худшую его часть... Хотя выбирать-то толком было не из чего.

– Бартимеус, – тихонько позвала меня Китти. Я послушно заткнулся, заканчивая свою оправдательную речь. – Не знаю, правду ты говоришь или в очередной раз вешаешь мне лапшу на уши, но – спасибо. Кажется, мне стало... легче?

Я пожал плечами, усевшись на пол в любимой позе Птолемея и подпирая голову руками.

– Ну да, вы, люди, обычно любите утешать себя странными историями, слепо веря в них всем сердцем. Религия – прямое тому подтверждение. Перерождение, загробные миры, Последний суд...  
– А вот этого говорить уже не стоило, – закатила глаза Китти, горько покачав головой и тяжело поднявшись на ноги. Она решительно подняла руки, явно сосредотачиваясь для следующего заклинания. – Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, Бартимеус. Я правда очень рада, что ты выжил. 

Я вновь пожал плечами, покачиваясь на месте.

– Если захочешь ещё поболтать, я, так уж и быть, не буду сильно возражать.  
– Ух ты, что я слышу? Сам Бартимеус не против того, чтобы его поработила простолюдинка, – хмыкнула Китти.  
– Эй, я никогда не был против хорошей задушевной беседы! А обсуждение косточек моего последнего горе-хозяина – это ведь только плюс! – я терпеливо дождался, когда Китти произнесёт заклинание до финальных строк, и торопливо добавил: – Когда-то давно Птолемей мне тоже не сразу поверил. Так вот, я посоветовал ему обращать больше внимания на собственные сны. Кажется, именно так вы связаны со своими частями.

Китти шумно втянула в себя воздух. Кажется, она понимала, о чём я говорю. Я широко ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ей. А потом красноречиво кашлянул, напоминая, на чём мы остановились. 

– Я передам ему привет. А ты передай привет Гирнеку. Думаю, он будет счастлив.  
– Кто именно из них? – сверкнула глазами словно помолодевшая Китти. Живая и светящаяся изнутри. А я неплохо тут поработал, даже гордость взяла.

– Оба.

*** Конец ***


End file.
